


Vriska's revenge-KarkatxVriska

by Cuddlekins



Series: Homestuck mini timeline [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Guro, H - Freeform, Homestuck - Freeform, Insanity, Multi, Rape, Violence, tentabluge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuddlekins/pseuds/Cuddlekins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska's romantic inentions for John have been foiled by Karkats constant meddling, and she decides that if she can't have John all too herself, she'll have karkat instead.<br/>by force if she has too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vriska's revenge-KarkatxVriska

Awkwardly the assembled trolls looked around at each other as Vriska and Karkat each stormed away from each other, their heavy footfalls echoing through out the meteors endless steel lined corridors.

This was the tenth time in just a few days since arriving on this hollow meteor that the two most hot-headed trolls of the group had butted their candy corn horns.  Vriska's rebellious nature had been a scourge to the relations of her and the control obsessed Karkat ever since they had begun this doomed adventure. Every order he gave she questioned, every meticulous, and utterly brilliantly led, plan he created she worked tirelessly to bring to ruin, every machination of hope that he had presented to the team like the fucking messiah Jegus himself re-born she had crushed and ground beneath the scarlet boot of her insubordinations.  And every time she had, the two had locked their horns and gnashed their teeth and spent every breath of energy in them hurling abuse and violence at each other. And every time they had been torn apart only by the overwhelming numbers of the other trolls who had by some miracle surpassed, on a frequent basis, the single troll limit of troll relations to bring about frequent orgies of mass auspicating.  And every time the blue blood and the red blood, the polar opposites of the hemospectrum, the hot blood and the cool blood, had parted their horns and turned away to march off into the meteor to spend a day wallowing in their own anger and self pity.

But this time it had been different, this time Karkat had gone too far, he'd stepped on Vriska's dreams for the last time.  She had let him be the leader of the two teams despite being clearly more qualified for it herself, she had let him claim the rewards of adoration and arrogance that came with his success, but now… Now he'd taken the one thing she should never have let him…

John .

That stupid, ignorant blind little human but John. Oh how she despised yet loved him! He was just like Tavros, so weak, so pathetic, so…happy all the time, so immune to her brutal quips and endless attempts to annihilate his self esteem.  And yet he was so different, unlike that pathetic little fudge-blood, John had taken Vriska's advice, he had become strong, he had achieved the god tier before any other player in both their sessions, he'd donned the hood of godship and become the leader.  And it was all because of her…oh how she adored him for that, to become so powerful because of her careful influence of events in both their sessions, to see her machinations take effect, oh it brought her such pleasure.  And to her surprise, as she had watched him grow in power and gain the qualities of the hero that she herself so longed for, she had slowly fallen in love.  Not troll love as she had expected, human love, a love which defied the quadrants, a love seen only once in the long and bloody history of the trolls.

But John had been blind to her flirtations, he had not seen the sexual undertones of her work, he had not noticed how, even after he had achieved all that could be achieved by a lowly human such as himself, his cerulean blooded guardian angel had continued to watch over him, to guide him, to save him from danger.  And now, he had shown his beautiful, little pink human bone bulge to that worthless mutant blooded freak!  Vriska had seen the chat logs, and the video logs, that stupid human, did he forget that Vriska could see him at all times?  She had seen Karkat send him the Trollian chat application, she had seen him and Karkat talking like deluded troll-tards about scientific research and xenobiological understanding.  Bluh! It was ridiculous, they knew with the entirety of their brains and think pans that they were just filling a quadrant together. Panting and writhing, touching their hideous bulges, and squirting their filial fluids.  How it enraged her to think that her precious John human was doing this with that filth blood instead of her!

Well now she'd make him pay, if she couldn't fill her Matespritship with John, she'd fill her Kismesis with Karkat…whether he wanted her too or not.

Deep in the bowels of the meteor, in her minuscule respite block she marched over to her small wardrobe and threw open the doors, cursing when they went flying of the hinges, whatever, she could ask Equis to fix that later.  For now she was busy with other things.  She reached inside and took out a single hanger, on which was carefully hung her special, sexy set of underwear.  She'd asked Kanaya to make it for her, she was going to wear it specially for when she decided to confess her feelings for John, she wasn't sure how he'd be able to see it, but that hadn’t mattered at the time, it was the thought of it that counted. besides she was sure she'd have met him one day…but now she didn't care if they never met at all, he was dead to her, just like anyone she'd ever cared about was.  The underwear aforementioned was horrendously fancy and delightfully spider based, the cup of the bra was almost non existent, just consisting of a series of eight long, faintly bluish metal legs that curved around her breasts, joining in the centre where a small spider body clasp was found, a set of eight little red eyes attached to the end like a face.  It fit her perfectly, staying in place no matter how much she thrashed and twisted, she knew that because she'd tested it out.  The panties were a similar affair, a set of eight spider legs that curved around her legs, stopping just before the rounded buns of her pert little buttocks began, joining over her slit in the form of a spiders body.  She loved it, and she was sure John would have loved it too, but now all she wanted was for Karkat to hate it, which was fairly likely since Karkat seemed to hate just about everything that had ever existed.  Hastily Vriska removed the revealing set of underwear from it's hanger before casting it onto her desk and the turning to her mirror, quickly she removed her god tier hood and pants, hesitating briefly before removing her bright red boots, she loved her boots, but they would rather ruin the effect.  Now naked in front of the mirror she cocked her head before giving a cocky smile.  "Well fuck don't I look damn good" She snickered . "You should be feelin lucky little Karkat, pretty soon you'll be the only troll to have ever seen this fine figure in action" She muttered, the rage that was seething inside her returning briefly to her voice before she span on her heel and marched to her desk.  Quickly she grabbed her underwear set and clipped it into place, dark metal contrasting beautifully with her light blue skin. Her clothes in place she briefly fetched her dice before shrugging and casting them aside. "Fuck it, I don't need them, I've got this" She reminded herself with a gentle tap of her temples before she removed her glasses and gently laid them on her desk.  For a moment she looked down at her desk and nodded as her eyes strayed over to her rather lonely looking makeup collection.  She so rarely bothered to wear any, but…maybe just for this.  She reached over and took her still sealed jet black lipstick, slowly she unwrapped it before pursing her lips and applying the liquorice flavoured lipstick to her lips. Briefly she gave them a lick, she loved the taste of the dark blooded wigglers that black coloured products were made from on Skaia.

For a brief moment she stared at herself in the mirror, the gaze of her one good eye meeting it's twin image.

“...” she remained silent as she thought for a brief moment about what she was doing...would she regret it? Like so much else that she had done?   
She closed her eyes and scrunched her brow in thought.  
Of course she'd regret it, but what did it matter, she regretted everything she'd done, why not add one more stupid little thing to the list...

Finally her preparations complete, her savage, boiling rage having now cooled into a cold and controlled wrath that she was soon to bring down on the unsuspecting low blood.  Oh this was going to be the most fun she'd had outside of a game in so so so long…

Swiftly she tip toed her way back cross the meteor, her slender figure allowing her to move swiftly and silently past the few other trolls that she had to avoid as she worked her way closer to the respite block of her target.  Once she had reached the door she shook herself down and shivered a little as a tingle of anticipation ran down her spine. "Oh hohoho relax Vriska, not yet" She muttered to herself excitedly before readying her mind and then quickly kicking open the door to Karkats room.  Quickly she marched inside, leaping forwards towards Karkat, grabbing his arm and hurling him violently against the wall, taking a few swift steps forwards and kicking away the golden scythe that lay upon his table.  "Hello low blood" She chuckled, her lip curling under her sharp fangs as she grinned down at him, her hand placed on her hip.  "V-Vriska…fuck you! What the jegus are you doing you fucking trol-mmmrmph!"  Karkat began to rant at Vriska, leaping to his feet and pointing at her.  However his petty little speech was cut short as she narrowed her eyes at him.  "Shut it you cherry blooded freak" She hissed at him before stepping closer, using her mind controlling abilities to force Karkat to march back against the wall.  With an angry hiss she stepped in close and grabbed his chin in her slender hand, pressing their bodies together and twisting his head to the side. "You stole my fucking John from me you worthless piece of wiggler shit, well now I'm going to steal you from him, and I am going to enjoy it SO much" She cooed to him, her voice laden with madness, her sultry tone barely masking the psychopathic desire she felt.  With a deranged cackle she pointed at Karkats desk.  
“go on then little puppet," She grinned.

Karkats eyes widened as he felt his legs working against his will, dragging his unwilling mind over to the desk where he felt himself bent over, a sharp pain searing the skin of his back as he felt Vriska's sharp black talons slicing into his skin.  "V-Vriska please" He muttered, his lips clasping shut as Vriska leaned over him.  "Shut it, every time you talk I'll just make this worse, don't make a fucking sound, this is my pleasure, my fucking chance to be in command you little fuck, I'm so sick of you being so obsessive over controlling everyone, news flash troll-tard, you're a fucking shit leader!" She hissed to him. "Because a fucking good leader actually looks at his subjects, he fucking see's what they want, what they need, and he lets them have it, because a good leader makes a fucking sacrifice, but of course you're too selfish for that, you just had to fucking have John for yourself" She hissed at him.  "You've hurt me Karkat, taking him from me, well now I'm going to hurt you" She whispered to him before biting down on his ear, causing Karkat to make a muffled scream behind his tightly clamped lips, a warm feeling sliding down his cheek as a trickle of blood began to ooze from the jagged wound in his pointed grey ear.  Vriska giggled at his little whimper and let go of him, briefly licking her lips before sliding her hand down her body, forcing Karkat to look up at the mirror above his desk, his eyes following her slender hand down to her metal panties. Slowly she slid the metal spider body clasp away, letting the three pieces of the twisted lingerie fall to the ground with a metallic ringing. Looking down she grinned as she saw the little slit that hid her tentacle bulge, and the small mound that was her nook positioned just below it. Looking up she winked at the mirror. "Don't worry little KarKrab, I'll have my little bulge out of there in no time, no need to look so disappointed" She laughed before beginning to tease her slit, sliding her slender fingers over her entrance, her breath picking up it's pace, sweet moans of excitement escaping her lips as she felt her bulge squirming it's way inside her before slowly coiling out of its bulge pouch.

As he saw Vriska's Bulge squirm out of her body Karkat began to try and shake his head, desperately trying to screw his eyes shut, unable to do so because of the dominating control that Vriska exerted over him.  "Mrrm...no!" He whimpered, he'd never seen a bulge like hers before, sure he'd seen some in those dumb science text books in school, but they were just the bulges of pathetic brown bloods.  Vriska's' bulge was totally different, it was enormous, easily reaching her ribs.  But this wasn't the scary part, every troll knew that the higher bloods had enormous bulges, it was the hard, slightly shiny stinger like hooks that ran down her bulge that frightened him.  "Mrrrm!" He whimpered again, candy red tears beginning to fall down his cheeks.

Behind the weeping low blood Vriska just cackled again before stepping in close, leaning domineeringly over Karkat, her bulge squirming against the back of his jeans, the hard hooks tearing away at the dull grey fabric. "Mrrrrm I'm guessing from your pathetic little wiggler cries that you saw my bulge?" She giggled. "See I read it in Mindfangs journal, we blue bloods have always been crazy, and you stupid lowbloods have always been afraid of us, we never could get you to just love us normally, so we always had to rape you, to dominate you, to break you and subvert you into being our mates, that's why we high bloods have such strong abilities, like my mind control and Equis's fucking freakish, savage strength" She giggled.  "But that's not all, our bulges are specially made so that only we know how to move em, I'd keep still if I were you, wouldn't want you to start tearing yourself up would we little Krabbypants" She giggled before slightly releasing her control over his lower half.

Almost immediately as he felt his control of his own body return Karkat began to try and thrash around, succeeding only in wiggling his butt vainly from side to side, trying to get away from Vriska's bulge, wincing as he felt his jeans torn away, the hooks on her bulge tearing at the skin of his ass.  Whimpering in pain he ceased his struggled, tears streaming down his cheeks now as he felt her bulge continue to squirm, albeit, less painfully over his beautiful, light grey buttocks, just the hint of a dark grey blush spreading across them, drowned out by the thin lines of blood that seeped from the razor thin cuts that had been left by Vriska's barbed bulge.

 

"Awwww not gonna struggle some more? Wow that was easy, I was kinda hoping for a little more resistance from such a strong and powerful leader" Vriska cooed, sounding just a little disappointed.  "Awww, well don't worry no need to cry anymore, I've teased you enough let's get this thing inside, I hope you like it rough Krabby, cuz I'm goin in dry" She cooed maniacally to him before gripping his cheeks firmly with her hands pressing their bodies close together she tore his pants down to his knee's before pressing her crotch to his butt, her long tentacle sliding down his cheeks before pushing it's way between his thighs to his front where it briefly wiggled around uncontrollably before finally finding Karkats nook. For a brief second Karkat felt the warm, wet tip sliver around his entrance before with a sharp and sudden push her bulge slammed its way into him, her thick length lifting him from his feet for a moment before he sagged against the table a long sharp scream escaping his lips. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" He screamed as loud as he could, his eyes wide with pain. "O-Oh Jegus no stop please Vriska I'm sorry n-no NO!" Karkat begged with her his voice cracking as he felt her bulge begin to thrash about inside him, causing him to bite sharply down on his lips, a cry of pain escaping him again as his sharp teeth sank into his own flesh a gush of vivid red blood cascading down his chin to splash onto the table. 

“I said...shut up! This isn't even half the pain I feel you worthless little shit, not even half the agony I'm always feeling, so just shut up! Shut up and stop your bitching you pathetic little wiggler!” Vriska practically screamed at him, her voice crakcing as it roared from her throat, a tear springing momentarily to her eye before it was thrown away with a violent swipe of the back of her hand.

"N-no oh gog!" He cried as he felt her begin to slam her hips back and forth, as much for the dominating movement and the satisfying slaps it produced, as for any practical purpose.

Slowly Karkats screams dyed down into dry throated whimpers, Vriska's own cackles of laughter descending into a savage and rhythmic releasing of low groans and moans of pleasure as she felt her thick, throbbing tentacle bulge slowly turn it's violent thrashing into long, painful thrusts, Karkats petite body being forced to accommodate every bit of her length, her bulge pushing against his stomach as she slowly leaked her blueberry flavoured filial fluid into him.  "mrrrrrm Karkraaaaab, why didn't you ever tell me you felt this fucking good" She whined to him as she leaned over him, sinking her teeth into his neck like a rutting beast.  "Your insides are just, mrrrrrm they're just so. fucking. perfect…" She groaned to him, her hand sliding around from his ass to his lips, running along them before sliding into his mouth, finger fucking his throat, her fingers becoming slick with saliva and cherry flavoured blood, using her mind controlling abilities to stop Karkat from biting down on her despite all his efforts to do so.

For what seemed like an eternity to Karkat Vriska continued to fuck him, her bulge pounding his insides without remorse or relief, beating against him, leaving him sore and bruised. However, slowly he felt her tentacle beginning to throb, feeling this his eyes widened and he tried to shake his head, startled eyes staring pleadingly at Vriska.  He knew she was going to cum, oh please gog not inside him, fucking trolls came like a hoofbeast, why the hell else would they have buckets involved!?  Awww what's wrong Krabby Mr.Krab pants? don't want Vriska to release her tasty filial fluid inside you?" She cooed.  Frantically Karkat nodded in reply, his eyes even more desperate now.  "Haha sorry fucker, but you're forgetting, this is a rape, and it's MY rape, so I get to choose where I finish this up" She grinned before grabbing his body and flipping him over, pinning him down roughly by his throat as she pushed herself as deep as she could into him, her bulge squirming it's way along his insides until, with a final heated throb she came. Vriska gritted her teeth and let out a stiffled, throaty groan of ecstasy as she came into him, Karkats eyes clenching shut along with his rapists as he felt his belly filled with thick, gooey fluid, so much being pumped into him that finally it began to seep past Vriska's bulge.

For several minutes the two were locked together like this until, finally, Vriska pulled out of Karkat, her tentacle quickly followed by a mix of thick filial fluid and crimson blood from where her vicious bulge had torn Karkat apart inside. "Mrrrrm fuck Kar" she muttered before sagging against him, dragging him down to the floor with her, the petite male trolls body quivering violently from it's ordeal at Vriska's hands.  "Mrrrrm fuck" She muttered to him again, leaning in and kissing his lips gently.  "Haha, well done Krabs, you're my new Kismesis, hope you enjoyed it" She muttered before sitting up and finding the pieces of her bra and panties set.  Briefly she held them in her hands before shrugging and laughing a little hurling them at Karkat, who winced when one of the metal clasps clanged against his candy corn horn, cracking it's shiny surface. Frightened of any more abuse he curled into a ball and began to sob, looking up only to see Vriska standing briefly in the doorway to his room, her good eye looking over her should, the faintest hint of a cerulean tear forming on it's edges before she was gone, leaving the poor, shaking, bruised Karkat to try and piece himself back together and desperately reach for his computer.

CarcinoGenetescist started trolling TerminallyCapricious

CG: Oh shit, Gamz, come quick, please please please…

TC: SuRe ThInG BrO, SuP BrO YoU DoN't SoUnD So MoThErFuCkIn GoOd…

TC: BrO?

TC: BrO YoU ThErE?

TC: ShIt BrO!!!!!!!!!!!!!????

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna try and do a sequal to this soon if people display an interest in seeing one.  
> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Please cehck my gallery, or page or whatever for the prequal to this.


End file.
